The present invention relates to lids of drinking glasses. More specifically, the present invention provides a pump operated lid that uses an air pump to push air into the drinking glass forcing liquid inside the glass through an aperture or straw.
When drinking a beverage from a cup, mug, or tumbler, it is the user's responsibility to provide enough suctioning force to power the liquid through a straw to extract the beverage from the cup. However, it can be difficult for some people, such as children, disabled, or the elderly, to provide enough suction to receive the liquid through the straw. Additionally, it can be uncomfortable for some people to use a straw on a daily basis. Thus, there is a need for an improved force operated lid that is removably secure to a cup.